


Charlotte Jackson and the Year of Truth

by Fandomtrash4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrash4/pseuds/Fandomtrash4
Summary: Charlotte Jackson is a major fangirl, not content with being ordinary. Her favorites are all the Percy Jackson books. What happens if the worlds, the people, she thought were fictional were actually real? Is she dreaming, or are demigods real?After meeting Nico di Angelo, Charlie begins to question everything she thought she knew, including herself. Everyone knows how terrible it is to start theorizing and hoping, but Charlie can't stop herself from wondering if she was like them, wondering if she too is a demigod.Read more to find out the truth with Charlie.THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!! I ONLY OWN THE ONES I CERATE (so far it's just Charlie)!!!! STORYLINE IS MINE!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Charlotte Silena Jackson. Charlie, for short, and I'm sixteen years old. Now, I know what you're thinking, and no. My dad is not a fictional character from my favorite book series. My life is the most ordinary and boring life you've ever heard of. I spend all my free time sitting in my room reading my books. I've read all the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus, like, a million times. A little while ago, although it feels like forever to me, I learned the truth.

If there's one thing I can tell you about what I've learned, it's this: if, while reading this, you start to recognize yourself, you must stop reading immediately. You might be one of the special kids I first met not too long ago. You might be like me. And once you know the truth, it's only a matter of time before they know, too. And they'll be coming for you.

If you're reading this because you think you're like me, stop. Just stop right now and believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you and try to live a normal life, because you don't want this. I thought I did, but I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Now I do, and I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. My worst human enemy, that is. I was like you. I have since learned the truth about myself, and where I came from, and not all of it was good. A lot of it was bad, and there was a lot of screaming, and people got killed.

At any point during this, if you feel like this is you, put the book down immediately and forget you even saw it. If you choose to continue reading, then may the gods have mercy on your soul. And don't say I didn't warn you, because I did. Multiple times, and you chose not to listen.

I have been kicked out of nine schools in the past three years alone. It's not because I'm not smart, because my grades will tell you otherwise. It's not because I do something wrong, though the staff will tell you otherwise. It's because something bad always happens around me, and nobody believes me when I say it's not my fault. Even when I'm not the only one there, I still get blamed. Probably because I'm the kid with ADHD and dyslexia.

"Charlie! Get downstairs now!" That would be my mother. She probably found out that I got expelled. Again. I don't even know what happened this time. It's just a complete blank in my mind. One moment, I was on the bus going to a field to the Hoover Dam. It was kinda a big deal because my parents almost never let me leave New York.

"Coming, mom," I yell back. As soon as I walk downstairs, I can tell I'm in big trouble. Mom's long caramel colored hair is up and out of the way, and her dark almond eyes are filled with tears. What really surprises me is that dad's home, too. His hair the same curly brown it's always been, never seeming to change. Normally, he's at work until 7:00 p.m. and it's only 4:00 p.m. The fact that dad is here, and his brown eyes are full of worry and sadness makes me wonder if they're sending me to boarding school or something.

"Charlie, there's something really important we have to say to you, and we want you to know that it in know way changes how we feel about you. We want you to know the truth, but please do not judge us too harshly, for we had little choice." Dad says, in a slow, calm voice. But Dad's never calm, and he's never slow. And he's never not moving, but now, he doesn't move a single inch.

"Mom, Dad, you're scaring me." I confess.

"No, honey. There's no need to be scared." In a whisper that I'm not meant to hear, Mom adds, "Not yet, anyway." I turn to face my father as he steps forward, as if readying himself to catch me if I fall.

"We've been wanting to tell you for a while, but the timing was never right. But now is better than never, which I'm afraid might happen if we don't tell you today. Your mother and I. . . You might want to take a seat." I do. "Well, we aren't really your parents." I'm glad I sat down, because I'd end up on the floor anyway. What he says shocks me to my very core. I had never before even imaginged that my parents weren't my parents, even though I look nothing like either of them. I always thought I must look like a distant relative or something.

"What do you mean you're not my parents?" My mind is still unable to process the news I was just given, but I need to know more. "If you're not my parents, than who are you?"

"We know your parents, and we have been asked to raise you in their. . . absence? Yeah, that sounds good. In their absence. We didn't really have a choice in the matter, Charlie. I'm not sure what we would've chosen if we did," he says.

"What do I call you now?" I wonder. "Because I can't call you 'Mom' and 'Dad' because you aren't. Those names belong to someone else."

"My name is Leo," he answers.

"And my name is Calypso," she responds.


	2. Chapter 2

"No way. That's impossible! Leo Valdez and Calypso are fictional characters in The Heroes of Olympus book series. There's absolutely no way that I was raised by them," I say stubbornly.

"They may be in a book, but who says it's fiction?" Calypso questions. Leo just stands there, staring at me. He slowly raises one hand, and I gasp. Fire surrounds him, moving as he dictates, and it never burns him when they collide.

Not knowing what else to do, and terrified for my sanity, I sprint out the door. They don't try to stop me, and they don't even come after me. Before too long, two men deep in conversation step out from the shadows ahead of me, complete opposites of each other. One is pale with dark hair and black clothes while the other is tan with blond hair and happy clothes.

As I approach, they stop their chatter and turn to watch me. "Charlie?" Blondie asks.

"Who wants to know?" I wonder.

"My name is Will, and this here is Nico." Blondie answers, pointing at him and his buddy in turn.

"Of course you are. I suppose that my 'parents' sent you after me? Told you to pretend to be characters from my favorite books?" I do air quotes when I say "parents" to add further sarcasm to my already sarcasm infused interrogation.

Will looks at Nico, confusion etched all over his sun kissed face. Nico, however, looks at me in understanding. He nudges Will, whispering in his ear. Will nods and walks a bit away from us while Nico steps towards me.

"They told you, didn't they?" The way he phrased this made it seem like he knew they answer already. Maybe he did. "Leo and Calypso told you that they weren't your parents."

"This joke they're playing on me is getting ridiculous right now. They're trying to make the books come to life. They're trying to make a mockery of what I grew up with. I grew up knowing the stories of Percy and his friends better than I knew anything else. And now they're trying to ruin it, playing these jokes on me."

"What would it take to convince you that this is real? That my name is Nico di Angelo and that that man over there is Will Solace? That the people who raised you are Leo Valdez and Calypso?"

"Proof." I answer. "Proof that I'm not insane. Proof that I can see with my eyes that I can't explain away. Something solid, concrete."

Nico nods and walks to Will. They whisper and argue, and all I manage to hear is something like, "doctor's orders". Eventually, Will nods and walks past me, back towards where I came from. Nico grabs my wrist. Then everything is dark and cold, and it feels as if my skin is coming off because it goes so fast.

When I reopen my eyes that I didn't know I closed, the first thing I see is a giant hill. I almost faint, but instead, I look at Nico. _"No way."_ I mouth, unable to actually say the words. He gestures towards the hill, telling me to climb it. I do.

There are people walking around, all of them in orange T-shirts that read "Camp Half-Blood" on them. There are pegasi flying above us, people shooting arrows at the archery range, and sword fighting in the arena. This is exactly how I imagined it.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," is all Nico says before he disappears again. I walk towards the arena, dying to try my hand, when somebody grabs me from behind.

"You're back! I can't believe you're back!" I feel like I know this person, but I don't know who it is or how I know them. The arms release me, turning me around. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. My friend has the same blonde hair you do. Her name is Annabeth." With that, they walk away. That was soooo weird. I think to myself.

A pegasus lands right next to me, another following. _"Looks like we got ourselves a new camper."_

"Who are you calling a new camper? Wait, why am I talking to a flying horse? Okay, that's it! I've officially lost it!"

 _"You can hear me? Are you a Poseidon kid?"_ The pegasus talking to me is all black, not an inch of white on him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Not even an hour ago, my parents told me that they weren't my parents. Then I ran out and met some guy named Nico, and he brought me here and left."

_"Guido, go tell the boss we need to see him. I'm Blackjack. What's your name, kid?"_

"My name is Charlotte Silena Jackson, but everyone calls me Charlie. And no, Percy Jackson cannot possibly be my dad because he's not real. In fact, I'm probably sleeping right now, dreaming this whole thing, making it up in my mind."

 _"Hate to tell you this, Charlie, but your not dreaming. This whole thing is real, and you are about to meet someone very important."_ The boy walking up seems so very familiar but I know that I've never met him. His unruly jet black hair reminds of Leo a bit, but his sea green eyes. I see those every time I look at my reflection.

"Who is that?" I inquire. Blackjack greets him, ignoring my question.

_"Hey, boss. Got a special one here."_

"Would you quit talking about me like I'm not here? You know I can hear you. What do you mean special? And don't ignore me this time."

"He means that you can hear him. There are very few demigods that can talk to pegasi. I am one of them myself." It takes me a second before I realize who this is.

"You're Percy Jackson? Oh my gods, I am definitely dreaming. There is no way I am talking to the Percy Jackson. No way. Not happening. Percy is a fictional character that Rick Riordan made up for his kid. There's no way you're real." The boy looks so confused by the way I'm acting.

"My name really is Percy Jackson, and you're not dreaming. Who's Rick?"

"Rick Riordan is an author. He made up the book series called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _The Heroes of Olympus_. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Will, Leo, Calypso, Guido, and even Blackjack here are all made up. Fictional. Born of Rick's mind." I find myself constantly drawn to Percy's eyes.

"I can assure you that we are not fictional. I'm surprised that Nico's shadow traveling didn't convince you. And I don't know anyone named Leo. I have met Calypso, though she was trapped on an island."

"Yeah, but that was years ago. Ogygia was the name of the island, but she and Leo, they raised me for sixteen years. And wait a minute, if you're Percy Jackson, why do you look like you're the same age as me?"

"How do you know about Ogygia? And I'm only sixteen, so that's why I look as old as you, because I am as old as you," Percy responds.

"But I was born in the year 2015. You were 24 when I was born. This isn't 2009. The year is 2031," I argue.


	3. Chapter 3

"That is impossible. Blackjack, find Nico for me, will you? He'll clear this up."

"You got it, boss," Blackjack replies. Blackjack leaves only to arrive again five minutes later with a young boy on his back. The boy gets off when Blackjack lands and looks at Percy right away.

"Nico, who is this kid? Why is she trying to tell me it's 2031?" Percy wonders.

"I have no idea who this is. I've never met her." Nico responds.

"This is ridiculous, This little boy is not the Nico I met. Is there any other shadow traveling demigod named Nico? Because the one I met was older and with him was none other than Will Solace. Although, I have to admit, you do look a lot like the Nico I met."

"What did he say to you?" Percy questions.

"He tried telling me to believe what my 'parents' told me." Using air quotes again. "And then he asked what it would take for me to believe him. I told him I wanted proof, something that I couldn't explain away. Then he grabbed my wrist and took me here. He then left immediately and I haven't seen him since. That was about an hour ago, by the way."

"This is unbelievable." Nico breathes.

"If you really are sixteen and this is not a dream, I need to talk to Hera. Now!" I command. Of course, they don't listen and take me to the Big House. "Are you really dragging this unexplainable problem to Chiron? I doubt he'll have any answers anyway. Just take me to Mount Olympus. I know you know where it is. Hey, where's Annabeth?" At that, Percy stops and stares at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead already.

"What do you want with Annabeth?" Percy growls.

"She's the only one that can talk sense into you, and at this point, she's my only hope of having someone believe me. She's the one I trust to figure out the truth. She is Athena's daughter after all. She succeeded where all others failed." I slap a hand over my mouth. "Oops, I said too much. I'll stop talking now."

"Nico, would you please find Annabeth for me?" Nico nods. I grab his arm as he walks past.

"I'm so sorry," I say to him.

"For what?" Nico wonders.

"For him." I nod at Percy. "That can't be easy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The blush now painting his face says otherwise, but I just keep my mouth shut.

"Tell me. What did you mean when you said she succeeds where all others failed?" Percy inquires.

"If I really am in 2009, I cannot tell you. It might change everything."

"I don't think I got your name."

"My name is Charlotte Silena Jackson, but everyone calls me Charlie. I'm sorry about them, by the way. And Luke, too." I answer. "How's Rachel doing? Is she adjusting to being the oracle?" Before Percy gets a chance to reply, Annabeth walks in. Her long blonde hair in a ponytail very much like mine. It's even the same shade, in fact.

"New camper?" Annabeth asks.

"Something like that," Percy answers. "She keeps saying that it's 2031. She was having a conversation with Blackjack when I showed up. She knows things she shouldn't. And she shouldn't have even made it this long without any monsters or satyrs finding her. She's 16, Annabeth."

"In my defense, they really should've found me. I was running out of schools to be kicked out of. In the last three years, I got expelled from nine different schools. I was also diagnosed with ADHD and Dislexia. Mom and Dad got so mad every time I got expelled, but it was never my fault! I never did anything wrong. They just always blamed me. Then my parents told me that they weren't my parents. It is extremely important that I talk to the gods," I tell them.

"She doesn't seem like she's lying," Annabeth adds. "Hey, what's in the backpack?"

"What backpack?" I wonder.

"The one on your back," she answers slowly.

"I didn't leave home with a backpack." Carefully, I take it off my back and open it. There are a bunch of clothes, a hat, a pen, and a letter. I decide to start with the letter.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I know we've never met, and for that I am deeply sorry, but I figured you could use these. You need them more than I do now, kiddo. Things are about to happen, or maybe they already have. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but we weren't given any choice. I hope you can understand that._

_Use these wisely, for they are the only ones you'll get, and they might just save your life one day. The gods know that they saved mine and your mother's plenty of times. Be careful, and I can't want until I meet you. I am so proud to call you my daughter._

_Even though you have no reason to believe this, and I know you won't, I can't help but hope that you do. It would save you a lot of time. They will have a hard time believing you, but just know that they will in time. You must not let anyone know anything written in this letter, not even who it's from. That is very important._

_I am so proud of you, and I love you so very much._

_Love,_

_Percy Jackson_

"No way. There is no way in Hades that this is real. Someone's has to be playing a joke on me."

"Who's it from?" Annabeth asks.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me anyway." I answer, reaching for the hat. It's an old, beat up Yankee's cap. I pull it on, and it fits perfectly.

"Charlie?" Percy and Annabeth look around.

"Stop pretending like you can't see me. I'm right here."

"Yeah, we're not pretending." Annabeth says. As soon as I take the cap off, Annabeth takes it from me. "Where did you get my cap?"

"Dude, I have no idea. It was just in this bag." I answer, grabbing the pen this time. I like the noise it makes when you click it, so that's what I do. But this pen ends up turning into a sword. Percy immediately reaches into his pocket and pulls out his pen. Annabeth, upon seeing it, give the cap back to me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, that's weird. These things are one of a kind. How did you get them?" Annabeth asks.

"Dude, I don't even know where I got this backpack," I remark. Percy keeps staring at me and then glancing at the letter in my hand. "Don't even think about it." I stuff the letter down my bra, knowing he wouldn't even try to get it, especially with his girlfriend in the same room. Percy huffs, mad at me for not telling them what's in the letter.

"Okay, well, we need to figure out who you're godly parent is so we know what cabin to put you in," Annabeth reasons.

"It is extremely important that I talk to the gods as soon as possible. Lives hang in the balance. If you need more proof, then just ask."

"Okay, we need more proof," Percy replies.

"Have you heard the Prophecy of Seven yet?" They both nod. "Well, since I just got here, I shouldn't know it, but I do. 'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.' And I know what will happen if one of the gods continue with their plan. Neither of you will like it, especially Annabeth. It will be so much worse for you, and I'm so sorry."

I can tell that they still don't believe me. I decide to take out my phone, the one I've had since I was twelve. I show it to them, and they gasp, trying to snatch it from me.

"Are you crazy? You'll lead the monsters right to us!" Percy and Annabeth scream.

"Chill, it's okay. I've had this phone since I was twelve. If it attracted monsters, I'd be dead already. Besides, I was raised by a friend of my parents and he was great at creating and building things. He must have made monster-proof phones. Take me to some Hephaestus kids and they can make some more. Maybe. But first, I really need to meet the gods and stop this plan before it begins, and it's starting soon."

Eventually, they consent. We leave in the morning, but in the meantime, I go to the lake. I've always loved the water, especially oceans. I manage to find a swimsuit in the backpack. I go to the bathrooms to change, and before long, I'm sitting at the bottom of the lake. I don't know how long I've been there when someone else jumps in.

It's Percy. He waves before swimming down and sitting next to me on the lake floor. Suddenly, there is air all around me, even though I'm still in the lake. Percy's doing, no doubt.

"How long have you been sitting here?" He wonders.

"How long has it been since we agreed to leave tomorrow?" I inquire.

"Charlie," I can tell it pains him to say my name, and I know why. "It's been two hours. I'm thinking you're a Poseidon kid."

"You're not the first to tell me that." At his confused face, I elaborate. "When Blackjack started talking to me, he told me he thought I was a Poseidon kid. If the person who sent me the letter is right, then I'm the child of a Poseidon kid."

"I just came to tell you that it's time for dinner. Why don't you come and sit with me at my table? I feel like you know so much about me, but I don't know anything about you."

"That is exactly true. Here's something. We share a birthday. August 18. While you never knew your dad, I never knew either of my parents. Once, when Leo thought I was sleeping, he muttered 'You look so much like your parents, kiddo.' I was confused because I don't look like either of them."

Percy grabs my hand, pulling me towards the surface of the lake. He is completely dry while I am soaking wet. He dries me off using his powers and I pull on the clothes that I left on the bank and put the backpack on my back. I race him to the mess hall, and after a few close calls, I enter just a few seconds before he does.

Everyone is already sitting at their tables eating the food from their plates. They look up as soon as we enter, and their eyes never leave my face. Then the whispers start, none of them good. I ignore them the best I can and take another step towards Percy. He grabs two plates and hands one to me.

"You can take whatever, and just make sure to give some to the gods," Percy tells me. I nod and grab some smoked brisket. I follow Percy to the fire at the center of the pavilion and scrap some brisket into the fire. Percy makes his way to the Poseidon table. Sitting down, he motions for me to follow, and I do. The whispers increasing. "Tell the glass what you want to drink. Anything as long as it isn't alcoholic."

I think for a bit before saying, "Blue Cherry Coke." Percy gets the same, giving me a nod of appreciation for picking something blue.

"Tell me about yourself, Charlie."

"Well, my favorite color is blue. Leo and Calypso used to make all kinds of blue food for me, especially when I was sad. I love reading books, and my favorites were always the ones about you. When I read them, I always felt a connection to you, and Annabeth, and your friends. Even before I could read, Leo would tell me stories about you. Most of them weren't even in the books. I thought he just made them up. Now I believe everything he told me."

That's when Chiron trotted up. "Now who is this?"

"My name is Charlotte, but everyone calls me Charlie."

"Have you been claimed so soon, child?" Chiron wonders.

"I found her sitting at the bottom of the lake, Chiron. She was there for two hours. And when I met her, she was deep in conversation with Blackjack. She hasn't been claimed, but I think that this is proof enough, don't you?" Percy replies. Chiron nods and goes back to his table. Percy continues questioning me until we get to cabin three.

Percy goes straight to his bed and falls asleep instantly. I take my backpack off and look through the clothes in it. I take out one of the orange Camp Half-Blood tees and a pair of shorts to sleep in. At the very bottom of the bag are two more phones identical to the one on my back pocket and another letter.

_Dearest Charlie,_

_I am so sorry that this has happened. We should have been there for you when you were growing up. The phones are so you can always communicate with Percy and I, even when you get back._

_I hope you understand that this is not what we would have chosen if we were given a choice. We were told of your future and all that you would accomplish. If we had a choice, we would have chosen to keep you and never let you go._

_Your father and I love you dearly, and though you have never met us, we have met you many times. We watched you from afar, and then we met you when we were kids. I know you will do great things, and you will save our lives plenty of times._

_You must know that I am so proud of the woman you are now and of the woman you will become. I could not ask for a better daughter. I hope you will be able to forgive us for following the orders of the gods, but it was the only way to make sure that you were born, and I couldn't stand not having you in this world. I love you very much. Be safe, and when you see Hera, make sure you ask something of Zeus before you speak to her. I know you will be tempted to say things you shouldn't, but you must first ask permission. Tell my mother and Poseidon I said hello._

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

A tear escapes my eye, making its way down my face before landing on the floor. I climb into the nearest bed and fall asleep staring at the picture that fell out of the letter. In the picture, three people pose. Percy using his power to make a whip out of water pretending to be Indiana Jones. Annabeth with a mischievous glint her eye getting ready to attack Percy. And me, in Percy's free hand staring straight at the camera. I couldn't have been more than a year old when this was taken.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to a face full of wet pillow and Percy's worried face.

"You okay?" He wonders. "You were crying in your sleep. I moved these before they got too wet. I didn't read the letter, but I couldn't stop myself from looking at this picture you have. You weren't kidding, were you? You really are from the future. Am I your dad?"

"No, I wasn't kidding. If there's one thing you need to know about me, is that I don't lie, and when I do, believe me, it's for your own good. And I'm not sure about you being my dad. I mean, there's the picture, and then there's two letters. One from you, the other from Annabeth." 

I show him the letters now because he's already seen the pictures, so what more can this do? I then hand him the two phones after programming the numbers into each. I make sure he knows which one he gets, otherwise it might get confusing. Before long, Annabeth is knocking on the door to the cabin. Percy hands back the letters, and I stuff them into the bag before swinging it onto my back. Percy and I join Annabeth outside.

"You guys look terrible. What happened?" Annabeth wonders.

"Long story," I reply. "Tell you later."

"Are the pegasi ready to take us to the Empire State Building?" As soon as the question left Percy's mouth, Blackjack, Guido, and one more pegasus landed next to each of us. Percy is walking the rest of the way to Blackjack when the pegasus speaks.

_"Sorry, boss. I'm taking Charlie. You're on Guido, and Annabeth is on Porkpie._

"Dang man, that's gotta hurt. Rejected by your own pegasus," I say.

"What happened? What are you talking about?" Annabeth questions. Percy ignores her and gets on Guido, so Annabeth turns to me.

"He was about to mount Blackjack when Blackjack said that Percy has the privilege of riding Guido. I have been told that I get to ride Blackjack." Annabeth, Blackjack, and I start laughing. Percy just scowls while Annabeth and I mount our pegasi. 

Thunder rumbles as we approach the Empire State Building. We circle Mount Olympus once before landing just outside the palace. I exchange nervous glances with Percy and Annabeth before leading them through the doors.

As we enter the throne room, it becomes dead silent, all eyes turning to us. Well, that's not entirely true. All of the eyes were on me, never straying to Percy or Annabeth. All of the gods were present in the throne room. I do not do what Percy did when he first came, going to his father. I walk straight to Zeus' throne before kneeling at his feet. 

"Lord Zeus," I greet. "I apologize for the interruption but this is something of import." No one else dares to say a word while Zeus considers what he will do. The best possibility is that he will hear me out. The worst is that he will kill me.

"I will decide if it is of importance," Zeus decrees, "but I will hear you out." I sigh in relief, as do Percy and Annabeth.

"One of the gods in this very room is planning to exchange one Greek demigod for one Roman demigod. Gaea is wakening, and this god has decided to take matters into their own hand," I say, glancing at Hera while I speak. 

"How would you know what a god is planning, child?" Zeus asks.

"Well, that is a very complicated answer, and even I do not fully understand it yet, but I will do my best to try and explain." I glance back at my newfound friends. They nod, encouraging me to continue. "Yesterday, when I awoke, the year was 2031. I'm not sure how exactly, but somehow I was sent back in time." 

"Who is this god you were talking about? Who is planning this?" He questions.

"Hera planned to switch Percy Jackson for Jason Grace to stop Gaea from wakening. She took fate into her own hands." Everyone turns to Hera, who pales as soon as the words leave my mouth. 

She glares at me while she speaks. "This is ridiculous! You're going to believe that child over me?"

"You can glare all you want, Hera. I know what you have planned, and I can prove it, too. You see, in the future, there will be books written about Percy Jackson and his friends. And I just happen to have the second series in this backpack here where you exchange the two demigods after taking their memories." I pull out The Blood of Olympus and somehow manage to open to the page I wanted on the first try and read an excerpt.

"This is straight from the book. 'There is still work to be done,' Queen Hera interrupted. She spread her arms like she wanted a group hug. 'But my heroes... you have triumphed over the giants as I knew you would. My plan succeeded beautifully.'

Zeus turned on his wife. Thunder shook the Acropolis. 'Hera, do not dare take credit! You have caused at least as many problems as you've fixed!'

The queen of heaven blanched. 'Husband, surely you see now - this was the only way.'

'There is never only one way!' Zeus bellowed. 'That is why there are three Fates, not one. Is this not so?'

By the ruins of the giant king's throne, the three old ladies silently bowed their heads in recognition. Jason noticed that the other gods stayed well away from the Fates and their gleaming brass clubs.

'Please, husband.' Hera tried for a smile, but she was so clearly frightened that Jason almost felt sorry for her. 'I only did what I -'

'Silence!' Zeus snapped. 'You disobeyed my orders.''' I think that proves my point pretty well, don't you? If you think I'm still lying, ask yourselves one question: Why would I lie? I have nothing to gain from lying. In fact, lying would most likely end in my death." Zeus turns to Athena, asking for advice.

"I believe she is telling the truth. She knows about us and what the punishment would be." Athena turns to me. "If I may ask, young one. What is your name? Who are your parents?" Everyone sits a bit straighter after hearing that question. I turn back to Percy, the only person who knows the truth in this time. He shakes his head, telling me that he won't make Annabeth leave. She has a right to know, his eyes tell me. I heave a sigh, turning back to face Athena.

"My name is Charlotte Silena Jackson, but everyone calls me Charlie. My parents are in this very room, though only one knows it. My mother's name is Annabeth Chase, and my father is Percy Jackson." 

Poseidon gives me a curious look, as if judging what I can do. The next thing I know, water is flying at my face. I instinctively raise my arms to shield myself when the water stops in midair. Slowly, I lower my arms, and the water follows until it sits on the floor. Poseidon waves a hand, and it disappears. Annabeth is frozen with shock, but Percy has the biggest grin on his face. He just looks at me with... pride? 

"My parents somehow gave me this bag with letters, gifts, and a picture. My mother wished for me to express her greetings to Athena and to Poseidon. They told me that I was sent back to stop Hera's plan because there is a better way. All we have to do is look. Give me a chance to try and unite the camps without exchanging the kids and giving them amnesia. Please, let me try to stop this. All I'm asking for is one chance. I am the granddaughter of Athena and the granddaughter of Poseidon. I am the daughter of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Please, just give me a chance," I beg.

Zeus considers this for a long time. I glance around at the other gods while he thinks. Artemis smiles at me, and I know she's wishing the best for me. Aphrodite looks at me like she's proud of my parents, and she gives me a knowing smirk. Athena shows no expression. I can't tell what she wants to happen. I know she sees the risk, but she also knows that I am her granddaughter. Demeter is another mystery. Hera looks pissed that I stopped her plans. 

On the guys side, Poseidon gives a proud smile likes Percy's and winks at me. Hephaestus doesn't know what to feel, and it's written all over his face. Hermes gives me a nod and a smile. Apollo does a little dance in his throne and sends a wave my way. I do my best to hold the laughter inside, and he can tell. Dionysus looks like he couldn't care less. Ares looks really angry. It could be because I'm the kid of the demigod who embarrassed him, or maybe that's just his default expression.

"The Council will vote. All in favor of giving this child a chance to stop Gaea from wakening?" Zeus wonders. Holding my breath, I look around the room again. Hands are flying up and scowls are exchanged.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus all sit with their hands in the air. Only Demeter, Hera, and Ares vote against me. Audible sighs of relief are heard from all the humans in the room.

"Very well. Charlie, you have your chance. If you fail and Gaea wakes, all the lives lost will be on you. We will be watching." Zeus warns.

I nod. "Thank you, Lord Zeus. I will do my best to stop this before it can escalate into something worse." Poseidon leans in to whisper something into Zeus' ear. He nods, granting whatever wish Poseidon had. Poseidon gestures to Athena, and they stand together. They make their way to me. Shrinking to human size, Poseidon grabs one of my arms, and Athena grabs the other, effectively dragging me out of the room.

"We would like to speak to you," Athena starts.

"We want to know the kind of person our granddaughter is," Poseidon adds.

"Ask whatever you want. I'll answer honestly. Although, I think my parents might tell you what kind of person I am better than I could," I say, handing Annabeth's letter to Athena and Percy's letter to Poseidon. Poseidon finishes first and immediately turns back to me.

"I see that, just like your father, you don't like to follow orders," he tells me. Then Athena finishes. Athena says nothing, just smiles at me like I am her dream come true. There is sadness is her eyes, but there is also pride, love, and hope. I'm not sure a god has ever looked at anyone like that, especially if that god was Athena.

"If this is what my daughter writes about you and what you will do, then I must say that I cannot wait to see the person you will become. If you need help with anything, do not be scared to ask. I will help in any way that I can," Athena states, and they both hand back my letters.

"As will I," Poseidon replies. I nod and, telling them that I will. They both enclose me in a group hug, surprising me. The gods walk back into the throne room, growing with each step, while Percy and Annabeth make their way to me.

"What was that about?" Percy wonders. Annabeth still has not said a word, and it's starting to worry me.

"Tell you later. Annabeth? Are you alright?" I question. Annabeth doesn't speak, and for a few minutes, I'm sure she won't.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She inquires.

"Would you have believed me if I did? Would you have told me if the roles were reversed?" I fire back. She eventually agrees with what I've said. 

_"Man, that was epic!"_ Blackjack says as we walk towards them.

"You heard all that?" Percy and I ask.

_"Yeah. And don't ask how, because that's too complicated. We even heard Charlie here talking on her own with two gods. We were close enough to see it, too. The end, though. That was the best part. When the gods-"_

Alright, Blackjack. They don't need to know everything right now." I give him a meaningful look. He nods and takes a subtle step back. Percy gives me a weird look, questioning what I'm up to. I shake my head, and he drops it.

right, Charlie. What do we do first?" Annabeth wonders.

First, we need some more demigods. I know where some of them are, but they are not going to be too happy to see us in the beginning," I say. "You guys head back to camp. We'll have company when I join you." 

"No way," Percy states. "There is no way in Hades that you are going alone." Annabeth nods in agreement.

"Fine, but Annabeth has to go back to camp. She's the one I trust to find these kids. There's only two that I need help finding. Leo Valdez and Piper Mclean. Good luck, and we'll see you soon." With that, Annabeth mounts Porkpie, flying towards Camp Half-Blood.

"So, where are we off to?"

"California," is all I say. Percy tries to argue, but I speak again before he can. "Yes, I know you're not supposed to go there, but that's only because that's where the Roman camp is. The Roman and Greek demigods don't get along too well. That's why I wanted to go alone. I know how to deal with them, and besides, I know the Roman gods. They won't question that." Percy relents, mounting Guido while I mount Blackjack.

 _"Got anywhere specific in mind, or just California?"_ Blackjack asks.

"San Francisco Bay," I reply. 

The flight passes quickly and without incident. Soon, the pegasi land in front of two Roman guards and what appears to mortals as a maintenance tunnel. I know it as the entrance to Camp Jupiter. I turn to Percy.

"You do as I say, and let me do all the talking," I whisper. He nods. I approach the door, but the guards move to block it with the staffs they held. "Let us pass." They don't budge. "What, you don't know fellow demigods when you see them?" Still nothing. "We have business with Reyna and Jason. They won't like it if you make us late." That gets a reaction. The staffs move, the door opens, and they shove us in.

We run until the tunnel opens up to the camp. Percy stares in awe while I keep going, pulling him along behind me. When we reach the Little Tiber, I stop in my tracks.

"The mark of Achilles is a Greek blessing, and this is a Roman camp. If you cross this river, you will lose your invincibility. Last chance to back out, Percy."

"I'm not letting you go alone. Besides, the mark of Achilles is overrated anyway," Percy brushes it off. We cross the river together, the icy water invigorating. Seeing as it's about lunch time, I decide to look for Reyna and Jason in the mess hall. As soon as we get there, everything suddenly stops.

"I'm looking for Jason and Reyna. Does anyone here know where I can find them?" I wonder. All eyes turn towards one table as two people stand up.

"Who, may I ask, is asking?" 

"I think we have some things to talk about." I notice one boy in all black trying to stay out of sight. "And I think Nico should be there with us, don't you, Nico?"

"Let's take this somewhere less... public," Reyna says. She, Jason, and Nico walk past us, towards the _principia_

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to Jason Grace and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano!" I freak.

"Hey, why didn't you freak about me and Annabeth?" Percy questions.

"I already did. You weren't there. It was in the lake before you came and found me."

"Oh."

"Can we get back on topic please?" Reyna asks. "Who are you, and how do you know us?"

"That is a very complicated question that will only confuse you more the more I answer it. But I can tell you that my name is Charlie. When the Titans came back, my friend here was in New York with Kronos while you were here with Krios. We are here because we need help to stop Gaea from wakening."

"Wait a minute, how do you know about Gaea? You just appeared out of nowhere _yesterday_ ," Nico inquires.

"That is part of the complicated mess I mentioned. I need to speak with a few of your demigods. Their help _will_ help to defeat Gaea."

"Who do you need?" Reyna wonders.

"I need Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Jason Grace." Reyna nods, leaving to bring them back here. "Just curious, but are you guys doing war games tonight?"

"We are, actually," Jason replies.

"Cool. Mind if we join in? We could help out the Fifth Cohort," I say.

"Have you played war games before?"

Technically, no. But I do know how it's played," I give him a puppy dog face, hoping he'll cave. 

"Alright, I'll inform the Legion," Jason sighs, walking away.

"Charlie! What did you just sign us up for?" Percy shrieks.

"Calm down, dude. It's basically capture the flag. I'll explain it more later, but we have other business to attend to. Fair warning, stay away from Octavian. He's a jerk. And do not tell Reyna who you are. She doesn't have the best opinion of you."

"What? Why?"

"Circe's Island. She and her sister were living happily there until that whole guinea-pigs turning back into pirates thing that made them have to give up their home," I state.

"How do you know about that?" I turn around to see Reyna standing there, glaring daggers at Percy.


	7. Chapter 7

Reyna whistled, and Argentum and Aurum made their way to her side. They start growling as the three of them make their way to us. Percy tries to step in front of me, but I push him behind me instead.

"I asked you a question, and you better not lie," Reyna warns, her voice cold and dangerous. I glance at Percy, who glances at Nico, who gets the hint and shadow-travels away.

"I know that because I am not from this time. When I woke up yesterday, the year was 2031. I'm not entirely sure how I got here, but I know _why_ I'm here. I'm here to stop the war before it can truly begin. In my time, all of you are stories that were originally created for the author's kid with ADHD. That's how I know you all. That's the truth. You know I wouldn't still be standing here if it wasn't."

"What are you talking about?" Percy wonders.

"Her dogs, Argentum and Aurum, that means silver and gold in Latin, can tell when someone is lying. Isn't that right, Reyna?" I finish, turning to face her once again. She nods. "You can ask me anything, if you wish. I will answer honestly."

"Who's he?"

"I'd rather not tell you his name right now."

"Tough," is all she says. I glance at Percy, and he shrugs, telling me it's my choice. I groan.

"I am so going to regret this," I mutter. "His name is Percy Jackson." Reyna unsheathes her dagger and lunges forward. I block her strike with Riptide, somehow getting the pen and uncapping it without realizing.

"You know what he did, and you still brought him here?" Reyna hisses. She pushes, trying to get to Percy without hurting me. After all, I'm not the one that basically destroyed her home.

"Believe me, I tried to come alone, but he wouldn't let me. Stubborn thing, he is. But you need to know that what happened there wasn't his fault. Annabeth wanted to grab Percy and leave, but she didn't know which one was him. She accidently made them all human again," I defend. Reyna sighs and sheathes her dagger, and I know that I've won this battle. For now, at least. I return the sword to pen form and put it back in my pocket.

"Woah," Percy says. "For someone who just got here, you've got great reflexes. Did you train in your time?"

"Not even once." I remember, amazed at what I just did. "My parents- I mean, Leo and Calypso, they said it was too dangerous, that it wouldn't be right to train me. They said that someone else would teach me all I needed to know. I never knew what they meant, but now I think I do." I turn to face Percy. "I think they meant you."

Everyone looks shocked, but before anyone can say a thing, my phone starts ringing. I pull it out, and Reyna moves to take it out of my hand when Percy stops her, explaining it. I answer the phone, knowing that she wouldn't call if it wasn't important.

"Annabeth? Is everything alright?" I wonder worriedly.

"Well, we found the demigods you wanted, but we're having a bit of trouble convincing them and bringing them back to camp. We could really use your help," Annabeth breathes, speaking so fast that it's a wonder I understood it all.

"Well, Percy and I have had some complications, but we'll be there as soon as we can. I promise." I hang up and turn to Percy, who is already looking at me.

"What's going on?" Percy asks.

"Annabeth's having trouble with the others. She's hoping that I'll be able to get through to them, but we need to finish up here first." 

"What did I miss?" Jason inquires, walking in and sensing the tension in the room.

"Not much," I say, smirking at him and giving this look that says I know more that he doesn't. "Are we all set up to support the Fifth Cohort?"

"Yep. You'll join them after dinner." Turns out, we had been speaking so long that dinner snuck up on us. The four of us walk back to the dining hall. Percy follows Reyna and Jason to their table, seeing as he doesn't know anybody else. He turns around when he realizes that I'm no longer following him.

"Aren't you coming to eat with Reyna and Jason?" 

"Gods no! Octavian is up there too, and there is no way I am eating anywhere near him!" I spit. Percy nods, as if he understands, even though I know he doesn't.

"So where are we eating, then?" I sigh. Of course he's going to follow me. 

"We are eating with the Fifth. I have some people to introduce you to." Percy looks confused at that. "They don't know me, but I know them. Should be fun. Let's go." I recognize two people on sight, even though I've never seen them before. Luckily, they happen to have two empty seats next to them. I sit down, and my hands instinctively go to my mouth. Percy gives me a look, telling me to chill.

"So this is the Fifth?" Percy asks.

"Dude!" I give him a pointed look. 

"Hi," Frank starts. "I'm Frank, and this is Hazel." He points first to himself, then to the girl I'm sitting next to. He offers me his hand to shake, and I take it immediately. I turn my head back to look at Percy. His eyes go wide.

"Charlie, Charlie please don't. I am begging Charlie. You can't do this. You just met them," Percy tries to stop my fangirling, but what he doesn't know is that it will never stop.

"Oh my gods, I can't believe this! I'm actually shaking hands with Frank Zhang! I'm sitting next to Hazel Levesque! This is the best day of my life!!" Percy facepalms, and Hazel and Frank look completely confused and a little weirded out.

"Now you've done it," Percy mumbles. I glare at him, and he shuts up.

"My name is Charlie, and this is Percy Jackson. We're going to join you guys for the war games tonight." They look at me like I've lost my mind. Maybe I have.

"You do know that-"

"I know, the Fifth always loses, but not this time. We are going to win this because we have the advantage. I can't tell you guys yet, but it's gonna be good," I say excitedly. "By the way, Percy, the _aurae_ will bring you your favorite food and drinks. Not sure how it works exactly, but they do have blue sodas." Percy visibly perks up at that. Not even five seconds later, Percy has his blue drink and his cheeseburger.

"You should eat, too," Percy whispers to me.

"Just not sure what I want yet," I reply, thinking. I decide on Blue Cherry Coke again, but go for blue pancakes instead. Percy looks on jealously as I eat my blue food, so I decide to get a blue cookie. He gasps, and I hand it over so he could have it. 

"Thank you." He smiles, and I return it. 

I'm halfway done when homesickness hits me out of nowhere. Percy notices my change in mood almost immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just a bit homesick, that's all. And the worst part is that I have no idea when I'll be able to go home. And I know that I'll miss these days with you all when I do. There's no perfect solution."

"At least you'll see us again right away. We'll have to wait decades to meet the same person that we knew." The homesickness dissipates before I even finish my food. Soon it's time for the games. Everyone makes their way there. The Cohorts all line up in their groups. Jason and Reyna stand in front of everyone. Jason takes one step forward to address the Legion.

"Some of you may have noticed our guests here." Jason gestures for us to come forward, and I start forward, practically dragging Percy behind me. They will be joining the games tonight and have so graciously volunteered to assist the Fifth Cohort. Centurions, they are yours tonight." The centurions come forward to greet us.

"Hello. My name is Charlie, and this is Percy. Percy, this is Dakota and Gwen," I say.

"You know anything you should tell us?" Gwen wonders.

"Yeah, I know how to win this thing. And also, you should really watch your back. Someone isn't going to be to happy," cough, "Octavian," cough, "and a _pilum_ might just go through your back. Don't ask me how I know, as that is _very_ complicated, and we can talk about it later."

"Okay," she draws the word out. "What's the plan?"

"First, we're gonna need Hazel and Frank. Then the four of us will get to the top of the wall while you attack on the ground. I already know the Third and Fourth are going to use you to soften up the defenses, and we'll use that to our advantage." The looks of disbelief are on every face save mine, but the centurions nod.

"What are you doing?" Percy asks.

"Giving the Fifth the victory they need, and also trying to keep Gwen alive. I'm gonna need a quick lesson on using my powers before the games start, if you don't mind. They're going to come in handy."

"So are you going to tell me how this game is played?" Percy questions after we finish our little training session.

"It's basically like capture-the-flag except we have to storm the base to get the banners. You ready to kick some demi-god butts?" Just then, Frank and Hazel walk up to us.

"So, what's the plan?" Frank repeats Gwen's earlier question.

"Well, Hazel here is gonna use her underground prowess to get us close to the walls, Percy and I are going to get rid of the water cannons, and we're going to storm the base and capture those banners." I say in one breath.

"H-how did you know about that?" Hazel asks.

"We can discuss it later, right now, we've got a game to win." The horns blew, signaling the start of the game. Hazel leads us to a tunnel almost immediately. A gem pops up right in front of Percy, who is walking behind Hazel.

"Don't touch it!" I shout. Hazel turns around, shocked at my words. "Percy, trust me, and leave it be." He actually listens and stands up straight again. "I'll explain later. Everyone just keep moving." They do as told, as within a few minutes, the tunnel leads back to the surface.

"We're up," Percy says. I nod, concentrating on the water cannons. My hands move in front of me, and one of the cannons explode.

"That was awesome!" I scream. Some kids got knocked off from the force, but all made it to safety. Between Percy and I, the water cannons are destroyed pretty quickly. Frank shoots his hydra arrow, and it hits home.

"Go," he tells us.

"Nope, you first. You're getting that Mural Crown," I reply. He gives in and goes up first. Hazel's up next, then Percy, then me. Once I'm up, I pull out Riptide. Nobody has even noticed that we're up here yet. The defenders are all distracted by the Fifth on the ground. Eventually, the Fifth notices us, and they stop and stare.

"What are you doing?" Frank yells. "Attack!" Gwen smiles, repeating the order. The Fifth attack with renewed vigor. Upon seeing us, the Third and Fourth start attacking, too. The defenders all try to stop the four of us, but Percy catches them all off guard with his Greek fighting. I stick close behind him, not knowing the slightest bit about sword fighting. Eventually, we reach ground level again, and the fighting continues.

I feel something cold pass through my back into my stomach, and I scream with pain. Percy turns around, and the smile on his face quickly disappears. He yells something that I can't hear. I look down, almost scared of what I'll see, but I know that I have to look. The tip of a dagger pokes out of my stomach.

"Dam," I say as I fall to my knees. Right when my head is about to hit the ground, I black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the ominous music because Charlie just got stabbed. Who do you think did it? Do you think she'll make it? Do you think that the future can change? That Charlie doesn't get to go back? I know you all probably hate me now, but this is for the best. I didn't plan for this, but here it is. I'm going to use it to someone's advantage, but I also thought it was a good way to end this chapter. I hope you'll still stick around for next week's chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy's P.O.V.  
> Before we start, I want to say I'm sorry, but that would be a lie. And I don't like lying. Also, Percy's point of view! Exciting!!! I originally planned for this to be all Charlie's p.o.v., but things change, and I obviously couldn't have this one in her p.o.v. because she got stabbed and blacked out. I'm glad you stuck with me, because things are not over yet.

Fighting my way to my goal has never been this fun. Or easy. I make sure that Charlie stays nearby because she's untrained and because I can't let anything happen to her. Even though we just met, I feel very protective of her. I don't know what I would do if she got hurt. I've just knocked down another Roman when someone screams behind me. I spin, the large grin quickly disappearing.

It's Charlie. Someone stabbed Charlie in the back.

"Frank! Hazel! Keep going! Get the banners! For Charlie!" I shout, knowing they see what I do. I start sprinting to her as she looks down. When did she get so far behind? I ask myself. I catch her right before her head hits the ground. There was no one behind her when she screamed, so I have no idea who did this to her. "Charlie? Can you hear me?" She doesn't answer. I feel for a pulse, sighing in relief when I find one.

"What happened?" A commanding voice demands. Reyna. She lands her pegasus next to us, kneeling down to look at the wound.

"I don't know," I answer. "One minute she was right behind me, and the next, I heard her scream. I turned around and saw this before she collapsed. One of your people stabbed her."

"Get her out of here. I'll send the healers, but get her to the infirmary. Jason will show you where it is." She flies off again. Before long, one of the eagles land, and Jason hops off.

"This way," he says, almost running in his haste. I pick Charlie up bridle style, being as gentle as I can, and follow after him as fast as I can without causing more pain. Before long, we enter the infirmary, and I lay Charlie on her stomach on the closest bed.

"Do you have any ambrosia?" I ask him, knowing that I don't have any on me.

"Any what?" Jason wonders.

"Ambrosia. It's a little square of godly food meant for healing," I explain. He shakes his head. Something starts ringing, but it takes me a few minutes to realize it's the phone Charlie gave me. I walk a little away from Jason.

"Percy? Something's happened," Annabeth says.

"You're telling me." I glance at Charlie. "Listen, is Nico there? We need ambrosia, but I don't have any on me."

"What happened? Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, it's Charlie. Someone stabbed her in the back during the Roman version of capture-the-flag. They don't even know what ambrosia is."

"I'll send Will with him, too," Annabeth reassures before hanging up. A few minutes later, Nico and Will walk out of the shadows, heading straight for me. I meet them halfway.

"Did you bring it?" I demand. Nico pulls a square out of his pocket. I grab it, thank him, and make my way to Charlie's side. "Will! Need you here!" He meets me there. Upon seeing the state of her, Will lets out a low whistle.

"Alright, I need room to work here," he tells us, gesturing for us to either leave or back up. Jason decides to leave, probably to talk to Reyna, and Nico backs up. I stay where I am.

"Let me help," I beg. He concedes, handing me a wadded up rag.

"I have to pull the knife out. Use this to put pressure on her stomach while I remove it," he orders, turning Charlie on her side. I do as he says and hold the cloth to her stomach. Will slowly starts pulling the knife out, probably to make sure he doesn't do any more damage, when Charlie starts screaming. Will immediately stops, and Charlie quiets down.

"Charlie? Charlie, can you hear me?" I ask, looking down at her face. Her eyes open, and she lets out a whimper. I can see the tears refusing to fall in her eyes. "We're going to make you better, okay? But we have to get the knife out first. Are you ready?" One of her hands moves to cover mine atop her stomach. Gripping it tightly, she nods. I nod at Will, telling him to continue.

Very carefully, the knife is removed from her back, and Will immediately grabs another cloth and puts pressure on that side of the wound. Charlie hasn't made a sound since the beginning, but the tears were constantly falling to the bed, and her eyes never left mine.

"Charlie, you have to eat this. It's going to make you better again, I promise," I plead with her, offering her the ambrosia. She nods, grabbing it from my hand. Just when she's about to take a bite, the infirmary door slams open.

"What is going on here?" A voice I don't recognize asks.

"We are saving her life," Will retorts. "What did you think we were doing?" Charlies eyes widen, and she quickly takes a bite of ambrosia before the figure can get closer.

"Saving a life doesn't involve screaming," he replies.

"It does when you're removing a knife from a conscious patient." I can tell that Will is getting tired of this man, so I step forward.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"I am the augur. My name is Octavian," he answers. I glance at Charlie. _So this is the one she warned me about,_ I think.

"Well, I think it's best if you leave. Charlie isn't ready for visitors yet. We were just about to bandage the wound."

"If she can't have visitors, then what are the three of you doing here?"

"We are treating her. It took two people to get the knife out, and Nico was here to grab anything we needed. If you would be so kind as to let us get back to work, that would be much appreciated." I gesture from him to the door. He glances at Charlie for a few seconds before he leaves.

"What was that about?" Will wonders.

"I have reasons not to trust him, and Charlie doesn't like him much. At all, really. I didn't ask, and she didn't tell." I walk back to Charlie, and she reaches for me once I'm in arms length. I grab her hand and watch as her wound slowly starts healing. Before it's halfway healed, it stops, and the wound starts reopening. "Will! What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Will shouts. "This has never happened before. I don't know what to do!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!!! This chapter is being published today in honor of Percy and Charlie's birthday!!! This is a little bonus, and there will still be a chapter tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about that.  
> Charlie's P.O.V.

Getting a knife pulled out is painful. Getting it pulled out when you're fully conscious and can feel everything is worse than it sounds. Believe me. I'm relieved when they finally get it out, and when they get rid of Octavian. He has to have been the one to stab me. The ambrosia Percy gave me works quickly. I can feel it reconnecting the flesh on my back and stomach, and then I don't. The pain comes back in waves, and it feels as if someone is ripping my stomach open.

"Will! What's happening?" Percy demands.

"I don't know!" Will shouts. "This has never happened before. I don't know what to do!"

"What's going on?" I ask. "What's happening?" They ignore me, and converse amongst themselves, so I decide to see for myself. The small hole that was on my stomach has tripled in size. It wasn't even that big when the knife poked through, and I can guess that my back is the same. "Percy?" His head whips towards me instantly.

"What is it, Charlie?" He wonders.

"Percy, I'm scared," I admit. He grabs my hands in his and squeezes tightly.

"We're going to figure this out, Charlie. I promise. You are not going to die on me, okay? You're not going to die." My eyes flutter closed, and I can't stop them. Try as I might, I can't reopen my eyes if my life depended on it, and I'm pretty sure it does. "Hey, keep you're eyes open. You can't die on me, Charlie. Open you're eyes," Percy pleads. "Look at me. Just open your eyes."

"Can't," is all I manage to whisper before I lose consciousness again.

 _"You think you can defeat_ me _, child?" The voice is everywhere and nowhere. The only things I know are that the voice is female and not human in the slightest. It gives me chills just hearing it._

_"Where am I? What's going on?" I question._

_"As a goddess, I can influence the dreams of mortals. This is what will happen if you continue on your path." At her words, the darkness lifts to show Camp Half-Blood. Everyone I grew up knowing stands ready for battle, but the Romans are nowhere to be found. The Athena Parthenos does not stand atop the hill. The gods are divided._

_I look at the faces, searching only for three. Piper, Leo, and Jason are nowhere to be found. Without storm and without fire, we don't stand a chance of stopping her. Then I see them. At the very back of Camp Half-Blood lies all the bodies of the dead and some grieving people. Among the dead are Nico, Will, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Hazel, and Thalia._ What was Thalia doing here? There are no Hunters here. Why would she be? _I ask myself._

_Piper, Percy, and Frank kneel over the bodies of their friends, knowing that it is too late to save them. I take one more step and see the body that was blocked by Percy's form. Laying right next to Annabeth is someone who doesn't belong here. Someone who isn't supposed to die here. I am the body that lays next to my mother. Percy has positioned himself between us and clings to our hands with tears running down his face._

_"You have seen the future you will bring. Only you can change this. Make your choices wisely, child, for I will not warn you again," the voice advises._

I bolt up, almost knocking my head into Percy's. I look down, and the wound is completely healed on both sides.

"What the Hades was that?" I shout.

"What was what? What are you talking about, Charlie?" Percy wonders.

"Nothing. It was just this dream I had," I brush it off for now. We can worry about it later. Percy gives me a disbelieving look, but lets the matter drop. 

"How do you feel?" Will asks, leaning over me.

"Fine," I answer, pushing back against the bed due to his closeness. He gets the hint, electing to walk around and stand next to Percy. "I have someone I need to deal with." I move to stand, but Percy pushes me back down.

"You are not leaving until we figure out what happened to you," he insists.

"Ugh," I groan. "Just ask Athena. She can figure it out." Percy looks confused.

"Why would Athena help?"

"Umm, well, she and Poseidon said if I ever need their help with anything, all I had to do was ask," I say, staring at the wall. Percy shakes his head, muttering under his breath. A few moments later, Athena and Poseidon both appear out of thin air. They rush to me, practically shoving Percy out of the way.

"We weren't allowed to interfere," Athena breathes, "otherwise we would have been here the moment we knew." Percy becomes more confused with every word that comes out of her mouth.

"I know. I'm just glad you came when you could. Do you know why that happened, whatever it was?"

"Gaea's power lies in the earth. She was able to pull you in for a short time, causing your wound to worsen," the goddess explains.

"But she never left. I never took my eyes off her, and she was there the entire time," Percy interjects.

"Not her body. Gaea took her mind, her soul. If I am correct, she spoke to you, didn't she?" I nod. "What did she say?"

"She said that I have no hope of stopping her, and she showed me what would happen if I continued what I'm doing." Tears have left their tracks of my cheeks without me realizing it, and I'm almost sobbing at this point. "There were so many. So many died. She said it was because of me. My friends. My family. She killed-She killed Annabeth. And she killed me. She made me watch as Percy wept over the both of us, and as Piper wept for Leo and Jason, as Frank wept for Hazel. But there was no one to mourn for Nico, and Will, and Thalia. She said that if I stayed on the course I'm on, they'd all die, and it'd be my fault." Athena pulls me into a hug, shushing me. She runs her hand over my hair again and again until my breathing evens out.

"Everything is going to be okay. She was showing you that because she doesn't want you to defeat her. She's getting scared, and you've only been here for a few days. She wants to scare you so much that you do nothing. You must not let her get to you. You must stay strong. If not for yourself, then for your family. What you do now, you do to protect them. The more she threatens you, the closer you are to defeating her. Remember that, and know that we are with you, no matter what."

"All you have to do is ask," Poseidon adds. I nod, pulling myself together. "We must get going. Zeus will be wondering where it is we ran off to."

"I have faith in you, Charlie," Athena says before they both vanish.

"What was that?" Percy demands. "That was my dad, and he didn't even say hi to me!"

"Guess it sucks to suck," I mumble, getting to my feet.

"What are you doing?" Percy questions.

"Going to find the person that stabbed me. We found out what happened to me, so you can't keep here," I reply.

"I am your father. You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"But you weren't there!" I explode. "You don't even know who I am! For sixteen years, you stayed away! You didn't raise me! You didn't change my diapers! You were never there! You don't get to pull the parent card when you don't know anything about me!" I storm out the door, not bothering to look back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's late. I usually publish 9 hours earlier, but my family and I went to a theme park today. But it's still Sunday, so I told the truth

Because I'm so angry, I don't watch where I'm going and end up running into someone. His arms steady me so I don't fall down, which I almost did. His blonde hair is tussled, and his blue eyes are locked on mine. I have a bad feeling about him.

"I'm sorry. I should've been paying attention to where I was going," I say, trying to walk away, but he pulls me back and doesn't say a word. "Is there something you want? Or are you just going to hold onto my arm all day and not let me leave?" He still doesn't say anything but starts pulling me backwards with my left arm. I put my pointer finger and thumb of my right hand and whistle as loudly as I can, hoping someone will help me. He starts dragging me faster and faster.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually, I see this black shape descending from the sky. Blackjack lands next to me silently, and that's when I see Percy sitting on his back. Percy scowls at the boy who has a death grip on my arm.

"I'd really let go if I were you," I warn.

"And why is that?" He asks without turning around.

"Because if you don't, they're going to hurt you, real bad." At that, he turns, seeing Percy and Blackjack. He pulls his dagger, yanks me in front of him, facing Percy, and holds the knife to my throat. "Oh, you've done it now. You think this will stop him?"

"Yeah, I do. Because if he moves an inch, you'll lose your head." I glance at Percy, but he doesn't know what I'm planning.

"It's not him you have to be worried about."

"Oh yeah? Then who do I have to worry about?"

"Me," a familiar voice says from behind us. "Let her go, Octavian."

"I should've known," I grumble under my breath.

" _Graecus_ don't belong here."

"We came in peace. We talked to your leaders. If they wanted us gone for any reason, they would have said something. It is not your job to take such matters into your own hand. This could start a war with the Greeks because I am the daughter of two of _the most_ respected demigods at camp. I am also the only one with the knowledge to save us all, Romans and Greeks alike. If you want to live, you'll let me go right now, or my dad will kill you before you have a chance to leave."

"Then where is he?"

"Why don't you see for yourself? He's standing right in front of you," I say.

"What do you mean?" Octavian and the girl behind me ask at the same time.

"Hey, where's Mom's _hat_?" I wonder. Understanding flashes in Percy's eyes, and he turns to Blackjack, whispering something.

 _"You got it,"_ Blackjack replies before flying away in the direction they came from.

"Where's your pegasus going?" Octavian demands. Percy ignores him, holds his arm up, and catches my bag. He opens it, taking out the Yankees cap, and he looks at me. I raise my right arm halfway, slowly enough that Octavian doesn't notice, but Percy does. Percy tosses it, and I catch it easily, lifting it up to my head. Once it's on snug, I kick up my left leg, hitting him in the groin. His grip starts failing, and I spin out of it, roundhouse kicking him in the chest. He falls to the ground, looking around him trying to find the invisible attacker. I take the hat off, throwing it back at Percy, and take Riptide from my pocket. Uncapping the pen, I look Octavian in the eyes.

"You can yield or you can fight. Your choice, but make it wisely." Octavia stands slowly, and I tense up, waiting for the attack. He throws the dagger to the ground. "Good choice. I believe you can take it from here, Praetor?" Reyna nods, stepping towards Octavian.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Percy questions.

"Yeah. I feel great, in fact. That was awesome! Why do you ask?" I answer.

"You got cut, and you didn't even realize it." I look at him, confused, until I feel the blood trickling down my neck. My hand moves to confirm that the cut is there, and I find it's bigger than I thought. It is a straight line from one side of my throat to the other. I take out the little bit of ambrosia I didn't eat and put it in my mouth. The wound disappears almost immediately, and not even a scar is left. "We should leave soon. Before I end up killing that idiot."

"As much as I want him dead, you can't kill him. There are plans for him still. You're right, though. We should leave, but I'm not leaving without the demigods we need. And Blackjack," I pause, looking at him, "thank you. You saved me." Blackjack looks pleased and holds himself higher. "Can you and Guido carry double? We've got demigods to bring home."

 _"For you? Anything,"_ Blackjack replies. Percy looks like someone just kicked a puppy.

"What, are you jealous he likes me better?" I tease. Percy ignores me, walking back the way we came. I shrug and turn to Blackjack. "Wanna grab some demigods with me?"

 _"You know it, boss,"_ he says. I mount Blackjack, and he takes off immediately. An aerial view is better than walking around camp. Before long, I see Jason heading towards the senate house. Blackjack lands next to him, and I dismount quickly.

"What's happening?" I wonder.

"Everyone's meeting at the senate house to discuss what Octavian did, and to inform the camp that some of us are leaving with you," Jason answers.

"Have you seen Percy?" At his confused look, I elaborate. "The guy I came here with."

"No, sorry." Jason continues walking, and I turn to Blackjack.

"Can you find him? He should be there with us." Blackjack nods, flying away to get him. Entering New Rome, the statue comes to life. "Hello, Terminus."

"Hold it right there," he demands. "That weapon in your pocket, take it out."

"It's just a pen," I say, showing it to him.

"A pen that turns into a sword! It will not be brought into a town of peace!"

"One of your Romans just tried to take my life for bringing and being a Greek. I can promise you that I will not use this sword unless my life is threatened while I am inside the Pomerian Line."

"A promise can be broken," Terminus argues.

"But an oath on the River Styx cannot," I counter. "So I swear on the River Styx that I will not use this weapon inside the Pomerian Line unless absolutely necessary. May I enter?" Begrudgingly, he nods. "Thank you." By the time I reach the senate house, Percy is walking next to me, having ran when he saw me.

"I still can't believe he wouldn't let me bring Riptide," Percy complains.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Check this out," I tell him. I pull out Riptide, still in pen form, and wave it in front of his face.

"What? How'd you get past the statue with that?" Percy shouts.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be," is all I say.

"Not fair. How'd you do it?"

"We just had a conversation, that's all. You need to work on your charm, Percy."

 _"You must hurry, child. Gaea has taken control of the Doors of Death. Before you can take them back, you must unchain Death in Alaska. But be warned, the gods cannot help you there. And beware of the army sent to kill,"_ a voice in my head informs me. I think it's Athena.

"Dam!" I groan.

"What is it?" Percy wonders.

"Gaea accelerated her plan. She's not supposed to be this far for another eight months! She trapped death in Alaska, the land beyond the gods, and she has control of the Doors of Death. We must hurry if we are to stop her." The senate meeting has already started when we arrive, making our entrance known to all.

"Nice of you to join us," a Roman remarks.

"We don't have time for this. Gaea has accelerate her plans, and she is eight months ahead of where she's supposed to be. Hazel, Frank, and Percy must quest to Alaska, the land beyond the gods. I'm sorry, Hazel, but you _have_ to go, and it has to be only these three. They must free Thanatos. Jason, you have your own quest you must go on." Nobody moves an inch. "Gods, will you just listen to me? I'm trying to stop bloodshed before it starts! If we don't stop her, everyone will die. Not just demigods, but mortals, too, and the gods."

"We don't listen to Greeks," a few Romans shout.

"If you want to live through this, you will listen to me. I know what will happen before it does. These three must start the quest immediately, and you _must_ return within four days." I turn to Percy. "Four days, you understand? Give them a boat, and they will be able to figure out the rest. Wait, Frank is missing something." I send a little prayer to Athena, and she comes in an instant.

"I believe this is what you were telling me about," Athena says, handing me the M16.

"It is, thank you." I walk until I'm a few feet away from Frank. "This is for you." I toss the M16, and it changes into the spear. He catches it, giving me a weird look. "The tip is dragon's tooth. You haven't learned how to use your mom's talents, so this will help you out a bit until you do, but you only get three charges out of it. Use it wisely." Frank looks like he wants to ask questions, but I turn away, walking back to Athena.

"Annabeth still has not brought in the demigods you requested."

"Thank you." Athena nods and disappears. All the Romans are still in shock, so the room is deadly silent. "Nico, could you please inform everyone about Alcyoneus?" He appears out of the shadow right next to me.

"Alcyoneus is the eldest giant. Each one was bred specifically to oppose one of the twelve Olympians-to usurp that god's domain. He was born to oppose Pluto. According to prophecy, they could only be killed by gods and demigods working together."

"Sorry, did you say gods and demigods. . . like fighting side by side? That could never happen!" Dakota says, belching.

"It _has_ happened. In the first giant war, the gods called on heroes to join them, and they were victorious. Whether it could happen again, I don't know. But with Alcyoneus. . . _he_ was different. He was completely immortal, impossible to kill by god or demigod, as long as he remained in his home territory-the place where he was born," Nico pauses, letting it sink it. "And if Alcyoneus has been reborn in Alaska-"

"Then he can't be defeated there," Hazel finishes. "Ever. By any means. Which is why our 1980's expedition was doomed to fail." All is silent after that until Reyna speaks up.

"Get these demigods a boat, and prepare for war," she orders. "And Jason, would you please accompany Charlie to her home?" Jason nods and walks towards me. When we get outside, I raise my hand to my mouth, whistling for Blackjack and Guido.

 _"Boss, there's something you have to see,"_ Blackjack informs, landing next to me without Guido.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, and I'm sorry, but I was away from home for a week so I had no time to write. I have been trying my hardest to get this finished for you guys and publish it.

I jump on without a second thought, and Jason slide on behind me. Blackjack hurriedly flies away the Field of Mars. I look around, trying to find Guido, but I can't find him.

"Blackjack, where's Guido? What happened? Where are we going?" I ask in one breath.

"You ask him questions like he's going to be able to answer you," Jason observes.

"Yeah, about that, as a kid of a Poseidon kid, I can talk to horses and control water. Now hush, and let him answer."

 _"I don't know what happened. They just came out of nowhere. They got Guido, and I didn't know what to do, so I went to you,"_ Blackjack replies.

"Who are they? And what do you mean, 'They got Guido?'"

_"I don't know, boss. They came up behind us and ran off with Guido. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. They were too strong and surprisingly fast."_

"Okay, where did they go?" I wonder.

_"You see that cave over there on Mount Diablo? The large one about in the center? They took him in there."_

"You got a weapon, Grace? We're going to need them. Fast as you can, Blackjack. We don't know what they're doing, but we have to help him." It's a few minutes later when we land outside of the cave. I dismount, pulling Riptide from my pocket. "You both wait here. I'll shout if I need help, but I'm going alone just in case it's a trap or something." Jason opens his mouth to argue, but falls silent when I raise my hand. "If it's a trap, it'd be better if only one of us were caught in it. And its should be me because I'm the one that brought Guido here. I have to get him out."

Jason nods, stepping back to stand with Blackjack. I flash them a smile and walk into the cave. It's pitch black inside, and I can only see a few inches in front of me at a time. It's dead silent, and that worries me immensely. I grab the cap of the pen, ready to uncap it at a moment's notice. For some reason, the cave smells a bit like roses and something else I can't put my finger on.

"We've been waiting for you," a female voice says.

"Yeah? And who's we?" I ask, uncapping Riptide to lighten up the area a bit. What I see is the stuff from nightmares, and I hope that I never see them again. "Oh my gods. What are the _empousai_ doing here? Why did you take my pegasus?"

"We had to make sure you'd come." One of them steps closer towards me, forcing me to take a step back. "We wanted to have a little chat."

"Where is Guido? Let him go, and we can talk," I negotiate. The one closest to me nods her head, and I hear shuffling. I assume she's the leader. Guido runs past me, eager to be in the open air again. "Thank you. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Gaea," is all the leader says.

"What about her?"

"She wishes to speak to you once again."

"Well, the last time wasn't too cheery, so I think I'll pass." I turn around, intending to leave, but there are more _empousai_ blocking the exit.

"You will talk to her, or you will die. The choice is yours." Sighing, I turn around.

"How am I supposed to talk to her? She's kinda still sleeping," I point out.

"You must sleep," another _empousai_ tells me.

"Yeah, not happening. There is no way in Hades that I'm even attempting to fall asleep anywhere near you. You'll kill me the first chance you get."

"The Earth Mother wants you alive. You are the one who can tell her how she can succeed. She ordered us to kill you only if you refused," the leader adds.

"Still doesn't make me trust you. Monsters can lie. If I'm going to do this, I want some demigods of my choice here to make sure you do as you say." The leader nods, and the _empousai_ blocking the entrance move to let me pass.

"Be warned, if you leave, we will kill everyone demigod, starting with the three that just left. You will not be able to stop us. You can barely kill us as it is."

"Noted," I say. I walk out to find Guido almost cowering on the other side of Blackjack, and Jason is standing in front of Blackjack. "Guido, Blackjack, I need you to do something for me, and you're going to have to take Jason with you."

"I'm not leaving you here alone, boss. Let me stay with you," Blackjack pleads.

"Fine. Guido, Jason, I need the two of you to go back to Camp Jupiter and gather a bunch demigods. Make sure they're armed to the teeth. Hurry back," I order. Jason nods, and then they're flying away. Before long, Jason is leading at least a hundred demigods to me, and I see Reyna next to him.

"This enough demigods for you?" Jason wonders once he reaches me.

"I didn't think you'd get this many, but this should be good, yeah." The Romans stop marching at Jason's gesture. He nods to me, letting me explain the situation because he doesn't know himself. "Romans, there is only one reason you are here, and it is to protect. Gaea wishes to speak to me, and the only way to do that is to sleep. If I refuse, the _empousai_ in that cave will kill every demigod, and it doesn't matter if they're Greek or Roman. You are here to insure that these monsters do not kill me because I am the only one who knows how to stop Gaea." Jason looks at me wide-eyed, shocked at what I said.

"We will insure your safety, Charlie. You have my word," Reyna promises. I nod at her and lead the Romans into the cave.

"You will be glad you returned," the leader says once she sees me.

"If you try anything, they will kill you all," I warn, gesturing to the Romans behind me. "So all I have to do is sleep?"

"Gaea is the goddess of the earth. She will be able to talk once you've fallen asleep on the ground, yes."

"Here goes nothing," I mumble. I lay down, and the Romans get into formation around me, standing in circles with their backs to me. I close my eyes and, against my better judgement, fall asleep.

_"Hello, child," Gaea greets._

_"What do you want, Gaea?" I demand._

_"Now, is that any way to talk to a goddess?"_

_"That entirely depends on the goddess. What do you want?"_

_"I want you to join me. Join me, and I will spare your friends," Gaea offers._

_"Thanks, but I'll pass," I reply._

_"You will live to regret this, child!"_

_"Doubt it."_

I awake to find myself surrounded by these weirdly dressed people. They all have their backs to me, but one of them kneels next to me. His blue eyes wide with worry, and his blonde hair is messy.

"Charlie, are you okay?" he asks.

"Who's Charlie? And who are you?" I wonder.


End file.
